The Other Side of Life
by man.on.man.action.girl
Summary: this is a Soriku/SoraxRiku fanfiction it may not seem like it yet but it is. Okay Sora hates Liars and this is what happens when his two best friends lie to him
1. Liars

"_Stupid Kairi, stupid Riku, Stupid Island! All the beaches in the world and my dad had to pick this one!" _The spiky haired brunette thought to himself, kicking a seashell as he walked. Hands in his pockets trudging down the beach Sora thought of all the things they had told him.

"No Sora, Kairi's aaaallllll yours." Sora said mocking his ex-best friend.

"No Sora, I can't go out with you, I have too much going on in my life to be in a relationship right now." This time mimicking his other ex-best friend and old crush, using the girliest voice he could think up. He laughed at how funny he sounded. "_That's what they had said.....they were both liars_." Sora thought shaking his head. Sora hated liars he couldn't stand them. That's the reason he and Leon, his dad, were so close, Sora never lied to his Leon, even if it was something small like saying he did his chores when he really didn't, and Leon never lied to him either, they talked about everything. Leon even told him the truth about his mother's death, he could have told him some lie about how he was adopted or the stork brought him, but he told Sora the truth. Sora's mom, Tifa, had died while giving birth to him. Leon had never dated after Sora was born. Sora guessed he just hadn't gotten over his mother's death.

"_I guess I better go home before it gets too late. Leon will worry and I have to tell him about my day. Losing my two best friends and my crush all in one day is something I definitely needed to tell Leon._" Sora thought as he found himself back on the street. In the distance he could see two figures standing in front of his house. It was getting dark so he couldn't make out who they were. As he got closer the figures got a bit clearer. He saw that one of them had silver hair and the other had red hair. He knew exactly who it was now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sora wait!" Riku pleaded as Sora pushed past him.

"Screw you!" Sora said angrily not even looking back. Kairi ran to walk beside Sora.

"Sora we didn't mean to hurt you." She said trying to keep up. Sora stopped right in front of his house and turned to look at her. "What!? You didn't mean to hurt me?" he spat through gritted teeth, "Really now? Well then you should have thought of that before you lied to me!" He yelled at her while walking to his door.

"But Sor-," Riku was cut off by a loud 'Fuck You' followed by the sound of Sora's heavy front door slamming.

"Do you think he'll ever forgive us?" Kairi asked Riku.

"Sora's been my best friend since we were two, and the one thing he can't stand is a liar. It would take a miracle for him to forgive us."

"But it was the only way to-"

"Shhhhhhh!" Kairi was cut off by Riku and they both walked away silently.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Language Sora." Leon called, probably from the kitchen.

"Dad I'll be eighteen in three weeks, I'm pretty sure I can say what I want."Sora said while walking to the dining room. There was a plate full of chicken nuggets in the shape of paopu fruits. "_Yeah I'm seventeen and I still get food meant for eight year olds."_ He rolled his eyes and chuckled a little. At that moment Leon walked in.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing just thinking about something," Sora said sitting down to eat his paopu shaped chicken.

"By the way, you're still seventeen mister. So in three weeks you can say anything you want, but right now you're still under my jurisdiction." Leon said while laughing and mussing Sora's hair. Another thing Sora loved about Leon was that he didn't pry. He wouldn't even ask about what the whole door slamming and cursing was about. It wasn't like Sora wasn't going to tell him anyway, but he still liked the fact that his dad wasn't nosy.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Sora laughed, "Why aren't you eating?"

"I already ate. I didn't want my food to get cold like yours did." Leon laughed. Sora for the first time since he got home looked at the clock.

"TWELVE THIRTY?!" Sora almost screamed, "Sorry I'm so late dad, I had a lot of stuff on my mind today."

"It's ok; you're old enough to stay out as long as you want." Leon explained

"I can stay out as late as I want but I can't cuss?" Sora said jokingly.

"That's right little man."

"So, you wanna know what was on my mind all day?"Sora asked.

"Do you want to tell me?" Leon said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah sorta." Sora said half smiling while scratching the back of his head.

"Then by all means go ahead."

"Well you see….." Sora began to tell the story of his day.

------------------------------------------------THAT MORNING----------------------------------------------

Sora and Riku were sitting on Riku's couch playing video games. They were having another one of their sleepovers and had just finished breakfast. When Sora said,

"Riku do you like Kairi?"

"HAH! NO!" Riku said almost falling off the couch, "Why?"

"Because, I think I might like her, and wanted to make sure that you didn't like her too…So are you sure you don't like her?"

"No Sora, Kairi's aaaallllll yours." Riku said chuckling a bit.

"Okay," Sora said excitedly, "So, do you want to come with me when I ask her?"

"Sure." Riku said half smiling.

"Do you think she'll say yes?" Sora asked timidly.

"I have no idea, I guess we'll have to find out." Riku said chuckling.

------------------------------------------------THAT AFTERNOON------------------------------------------

Sora and Riku had walked to Kairi's house and they were all in her room talking about homosexuality.

"NO! That's weird! I could never be gay." Sora almost screamed defending himself.

"Well I think you would make a cute gay guy." Kairi said laughing, "Come on Sora it's ok you can tell us. We'll still be your friends. Right Riku?"

"Yeah sure." Riku said with a frown.

"What's wrong Riku?" Sora said sounding concerned.

"Oh nothing, I just have to go to the bathroom." Riku said as he stood up and winked at Sora. "Good luck," he said as he walked out of the room and shut the door.

"Good luck?" Kairi asked looking at Sora.

"Oh, ha-ha, it's ummm, ummm, well I have a question to ask."Sora said cheeks turning a little pink.

"Okay. What is it?" Kairi asked sounding confused.

"Ummm Kairi would you maybe wanna be my…….girlfriend?" Sora asked now blushing a beet red.

"Oh…. I'm really sorry but, no Sora, I can't go out with you, I have too much going on in my life to be in a relationship right now." Kairi said using the softest voice she could think of, so as not to make Sora feel bad.

"Oh well it's ok, I understand." Sora said as he walked out of the room. Sora was making his way to the front door when he remembered that Riku had his cell phone. He walked up the spiraling stairs to Kairi's room. He opened the door and his jaw dropped.


	2. When they met

"And….? What did you see?" Leon asked getting impatient.

"Oh, Sorry." Sora said snapping out of his trance. "Anyway……."

-----------------------------------------------THAT AFTERNOON-------------------------------------------Sora walked up the spiraling stairs to Kairi's room. He opened the door and his jaw dropped.

"WHAT THE F-"

"SORA!" Riku and Kairi both yelled cutting off Sora's last word.

When Sora had walked in he saw the girl he had a crush on and his best friend sitting on her bed stuffing each others tongue down the other ones throat. Sora was furious both of them had lied to him. He couldn't believe it, both of them knew how much he hated liars. And yet both of them had lied to his face.

"Sora you don't underst-,"

"Save it," Sora said cutting off Kairi's pleading words, "I don't wanna hear anything a liar has to say. Now give me my phone Riku."

"But Sora we wer-,"

"I don't care, now give me my phone." Sora said this time cutting off the older boy.

Riku handed Sora his phone, and watched as Sora turned to leave.

"Sora wait!" Riku said trying to follow him.

Sora just stuck his middle finger up towards Riku, slammed the door, and left.

He went down to the beach where he spent the rest of the afternoon and night.

----------------------------------------------NORMAL TIME---------------------------------------------------

"So now you understand what the cursing and door slamming was for," Sora said chuckling a bit.

"Yeah I get it now," Leon said, "They came by earlier but I told them you weren't home. That was around like 2 o'clock. They waited here ten and a half hours for you Sora."

"So," Sora said sounding unfazed. "What's your point?"

"My point is that I think there really sorry Sora," Leon said trying to explain.

"They should have thought about that before they lied to me." Sora said shrugging his shoulders.

"Sora, let me tell you something. I know you hate liars, but everyone in the world is going to lie to you. It's just how life works." Leon said trying to sound convincing.

"That's not true." Sora said getting defensive. "You've never lied to me."

"Sora why don't you get some rest and we'll talk about this in the morning." Leon said trying to avoid the subject."

"NO! We'll talk about this now. Have you ever lied to me?" Sora questioned.

"I was going to tell you this when you were eighteen, but since were on the subject and you'll be eighteen in three weeks, I guess I'll tell you now." Leon said not looking at Sora.

"Tell me what?" Sora said getting concerned.

"The truth." Leon said looking up into Sora's eyes. "Nineteen years ago I came to this island for spring break. That's when I met your mother. I saw her in a bar and thought she was beautiful. So I decided to buy her a drink, but what I didn't know is that she was a lightweight. Which means she only needs a little bit of alcohol to get totally wasted. So anyway I bought her a drink, and it was a pretty strong one to, she only had half of it and was drunk off her ass. It was kinda funny. So we were talking and she asked me if I wanted to go to her place. I said yes and I'm sure you know what happened next. Well the next morning I woke up and she was crying. I asked her what was wrong and she said that she didn't know how that had happened. I told her that we were both drunk and that it wasn't my fault because she invited me there. She said it wasn't that, it was because she wasn't on the pill, and I checked and I hadn't used protection. I was freaking out. I gave her the name and room number of the hotel I was staying at so that she could give me a call and tell me if anything happened. One week later I got the phone call and your mom said she was pregnant. My whole life changed. I moved into her place and I fell in love with her. And then nine months later you were born. Of course I had to be out of town that day, so when I got the phone call I rushed to the hospital and your mom had left, no one even knew she was gone until I got there and asked for her. At first I thought she had taken you with her and I had lost my only child. So I went to room she was in to see if she left any clues to where she was taking you and there was a note laying on the bed. It said that she had fallen in love with a girl named Yuffie and she didn't want her son growing up knowing he had a lesbian for a mother. That's when I found out you were a boy. So her and Yuffie took off and didn't tell anyone where they went. She left me the deed to her place, which happens to be this house, and said you were still in hospital nursery, she wanted you to be named Sora, and that she wanted me to tell you this whole story when you turned eighteen." Leon said finishing his Story.

"MY MOTHER IS ALIVE!?" Sora screamed at Leon. " My whole life I thought I didn't have a mother like all the other kids, and she's still alive!

"I'm so sorry, Sora. I was in love with her. Even though she crushed my heart into a million, I still followed her wishes."

"So I can't trust anyone! Not even my own dad! Sora screamed.

"Sora the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you," Leon pleaded.

"Like I said to the other two liars, you should've thought of that before you lied to me!" Sora said as he walked out the door.

"Sora, where are you going?" Leon called after him.

"To a place where I won't be lied too." Sora called as he ran towards the beach.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The beach was the only place Sora could think about anything and everything without being interrupted, or lied to. Sora sat on his favorite curved tree and looked at all the stars. Thinking about how he couldn't trust anyone in the whole world, how he wanted to meet his mother, and where he was going to sleep tonight since he wouldn't go back to his lying father's house. Sora was about to go find a cave when he saw something moving across the sky.

"It's a shooting star!" Sora thought to himself.

"I wish I had never been lied too." Sora wished aloud.

Sora stood up to go find a cave and then heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw someone he wasn't expecting. Actually it was someone he had never seen before.

"Who are you?" He asked timidly.

"I am Ansem, granter of the hearts true desires." Said the mysterious man in the deepest voice Sora had ever heard before.

"Are you trying to tell me you grant wishes? What are you like a genie or something? Where's your magic lamp then?" Sora said laughing.

"This is no laughing matter Sora. You wished upon the shooting star and now your hearts true desire will be granted." Ansem said sounding really serious.

"How do you know my name?" Sora said getting kinda creeped out, "And I've made wished before how come they haven't come true?"

"I know all life. Your previous wishes were heard, but since they were not your hearts true desire they did not come true." Ansem explained.

"So what happens now?' Sora asked curiously.

"Your whole world is about to change." Ansem said, "Everything will be different. Not only should you expect the unexpected, embrace the unexpected."

"What's that supposed to me-"

Sora was cut off by a hard thump to the head. As he started falling unconscious all he could hear were the words "embrace it" repeating in his head. Sora was knocked out cold.


End file.
